This application proposes the development and feasibility testing of an interactive, web-based drug and alcohol prevention program for college student-athletes. There is a serious need for easily accessible and effective drug and alcohol prevention for this high-risk group. In general, college student-athletes are considered to be at greater risk for abusing alcohol, smokeless tobacco, anabolic steroids, marijuana, and amphetamines as compared to their non-athlete peers; and this use is associated with a myriad of negative consequences. Additionally, research over the past 10 years has identified unique patterns of use and motivations for use that require special consideration when targeting college student-athletes. The broad aim of this SBIR project is to use existing theory, research, and instructional technology to develop an innovative web-based drug and alcohol prevention program that will meet the drug education requirements of college athletic departments and be relevant to student-athletes. Evidence-based mediators will be targeted within the context of intercollegiate sports with the goal of reducing substance abuse and related consequences among student-athletes and improving the safety and well-being of other students on campus. Phase I will involve focus group research to determine the content and structure of the program, development of one web-based session, pilot testing of the prototype session with college student-athletes and athletic department staff, refinement of the prototype session, and development of a detailed outline of the final 8-session program. These Phase I tasks will be completed to demonstrate commercial and technical feasibility, as well as lay the ground work for full development and evaluation of the program in Phase II. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]